Treasure Map - Law
| Stamina1 = | Battles1 = | Difficulty1 = | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = | Beli1 = | Title1 = | Manuals = }} Notes *This page is a WIP. Add if you can. *Rewards differ per league. Tips on how to beat Treasure Map - Law FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap *See Treasure Map for general info on Treasure Maps Recommended Support Units These characters will boost your Treasure Points earned and have their stats boosted as well. 2x Treasure Points, stats boosted by 2.5x and Special CD -10: *Black Arm Zephyr The Man Who Trained Every Navy Sailor 1.75x Treasure Points, stats boosted by 2.5x and Special CD -10: *Sanji Handmade Memento 1.5x Treasure Points, stats boosted by 2.5x and Special CD -10: *Ain For Master Z's Ideals *Cavendish Daydream of White Day *Rayleigh Demon Lord: Midnight Halloween Parade 1.35x Treasure Points, stats boosted by 1.2x and Special CD - 5: *Binz Pledging Allegiance to Master Z *Capone "Gang" Bege Collaborator in the Emperor Assassination Plan *Gangster Gastino *Chiffon *Vito *Gotti *Hancock Love-Love Bat: Midnight Halloween Parade *Trafalgar Law The Man Who Took on the "Heart" *Perona Ghost Nurse: Midnight Halloween Parade *Moria Shadowy Lantern: Midnight Halloween Parade *Z Neo Marines Leader *Limited Judge How to beat Treasure Map - Law Minibosses *Round 7: **HP: 400,000 (+40,00 per navigation level) **ATK: 4100 (+205 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Changes all slots to BLOCK and has a 5-hit barrier for 19 turns with a grunt of each type. When the grunts attack, they paralyze one random unit for 2 turns **Below 50% HP: Enrages for 5 turns *Round 7: **HP: 390,000 (+39,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 3800 (+190 per navigation level) **Preemptive: ATK Down for 3 turns and changes slots to BOMB EMPTY **Every other turn: paralyzes your crew for 1 turn *Round 7: **HP: 550,000 (+55,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 3600 (+180 per navigation level) **Preemptive: 99+ turns of immunity, reduces chain multiplier for 3 turns, despairs your captain for 7 turns, Hajrudin has 1 million HP(non-scaling), starts at 20% of his max HP, and locks your target onto him, and 2 giant grunts **Turn 2: Despairs both captains for 7 turns *Round 7: **HP: 710,000 (+71,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 4400 (+220 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Changes all slots to unfavorable **Below 20% HP: Blows away 2 random units **After defeat: Revives to 50% HP, gets percent damage reduction for 3 turns, boosts his ATK by 1.5x, has immunity for 3 turns, and preemptively attacks for 0.75x his ATK *Round 6: **HP: 400,000 (+40,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 3702 (+185 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Delay immunity for 99 turns, Threshold damage reduction for 3 turns, reduces RCV for 99 turns, increases odds of getting RCV slots for 10 turns *Round 7: **HP: 1,000,000 (+100,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 4400 (+220 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Poison immunity for 8 turns, boosts DEF for 2 turns, makes RCV slots have unfavorable effects for 5 turns **Interrupt: 10 turns of slot bind when you boost your slots **Below 20% HP: 2 turns of damage negation, doubles ATK for 5 turns, and attacks for 3x his ATK Intrusion *Round 1: Shooter and Free Spirit characters preemptively get their CD greatly reduced *Round 2: Increased chance of getting unfavorable slots for 9 turns *Round 3: **HP: 1,600,000 (+160,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 7400 (+370 per navigation level) **Preemptive: 99 turns of immunity, binds your captains for 4 turns, and has 2 turns of percent damage reduction **Every 2 turns: Swaps captain randomly for 2 turns **Below 20% HP: Reduces your HP by 50% and paralyzes all your units for 20 turns Category:Treasure Maps